Uselessness
by anime4eve
Summary: After a few fail missions, Lambo is tired of people calling him useless. He's determined to prove his famiglia wrong especially to Reborn. After meeting with a friend who tells him of a training ground Lambo leaves not knowing what awaits him and the consequences that will follow him, along with his former famiglia's history.
1. Lambo's Opportunity

Chapter 1

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Except for my oc's of course. Hope you like it.

Lambo and Reborn are both adults so it's the ten years later. Just need to clear up any misunderstanding.

* * *

Crybaby, coward, idiot, cow, loser, stupid. Lambo has been called many names by mostly everyone and it doesn't really affect him that much. Sure he gets sad but only for a little while. But despite what anyone tells him there is one word that wrecks him from the inside out.

"Your so useless, stupid cow." Reborn said to him after a failed mission that Lambo accidentally screwed up having Reborn to cover for him.

Useless. The word repeated itself in his head. "Sorry Reborn." Was the only thing he could say before heading to his apartment that he rented. Useless. It seems lately that everyone has been telling him that. Except for Tsuna but Lambo could sense that he was also think about that as well.

"Am I really that weak?" He said to himself throwing himself into his bed. "Why can't I do anything right?" He lay on his side. "Maybe I should go training for a while? Maybe that way they won't call me useless anymore?" He sighed. "Like this how will Reborn ever acknowledged me?" Throughout the night Lambo ask himself so many questions. From "How can I get better?" to "Do I even deserve to be a guardian?" to "It's better if I was dead, isn't it?"

He closed his eyes hoping that he didn't wake up the next morning. Tears fell down his face, staining the pillow.

The next morning as usual Lambo woke up. He bitterly smiled before walking to the shower to get ready. Once he finish changing he went to his kitchen to prepare himself some breakfast. He open the fridge and pulled out the peanut butter and strawberry jelly jars. He then grab a butter knife along with the bread and sat down on the table.

He first spread the jelly on both sandwich breads then the peanut butter on both as well. He repeated the actions once more. After that he put the two jars back in the fridge and took out a bottle of strange liquid. Written on the tag on the bottle read Arsenic:1 gram. For as long as Lambo can remember he was to take different amounts of different poisons everyday. He went from taking meth/cocaine to Arsenic. The king of all poison

At first Lambo didn't understand and hated taking in the different poisons since it left him with terrible symptoms. But as he grew older he began to understand and slowly the symptoms became just a slight headache or stomachache for less than a day. Of course no one knew about this since he keep it a secret. The only who knew was the head of the Bovino family since he was the one who made Lambo take those poisons first.

He sat down on the chair enjoying his meal. He read the newspaper from the other day as he ate. "4 DEAD 3 MISSING: THE RESULT OF A VICIOUS CRIME." He read the headlines. He skimmed through the article. It talk about a family of seven were murdered and kidnapped at night. The four dead people were the father, the mother, the grandmother and the oldest sister. The three missing were a boy of age 10 and two twins, boy and girl of age 6. 

At 11 in the dead of night the family just arrived home from a party at their relatives house when a man dress in black tried to rob the house. He killed the grandmother first since she tried to call the police. Then the father and robber got into a fight resulting in his death. After that it seems the mother tried to also fight the robber with a metal bar. She soon died next to the husband due to a bullet piercing her head. 

It's not entirely known what happen after but police suspected that the oldest daughter tried to fight off the robber from taking her younger siblings. She was found dead near the door. Not much evidence was left at the crime scene except for this sign. Next to the paragraph was a picture showing the on of the walls with a symbol.

As soon as Lambo's eyes fell upon the symbol he felt his breath quicken and sweat began to form around his face. The symbol was a simple circle with a square inside and a triangle inside the square with a dot at the points of the triangle. He keep reading. Police have suspected many people but the main suspected is a member of the Abbandonato famiglia. "Abbandonato famiglia?"

Suddenly flashbacks ran through his head causing extreme pain throughout his head. "No! Stop!" He yelled out in pain. He saw red, guns, knives and his parents. He tightly closed his eyes. Then the flashbacks ended along with the pain. Lambo breathed heavily not knowing what exactly happen but had an idea of what those flashbacks were about.

He stayed sitting for the longest time. Waiting for his heart to beat more normally he took a drink for his bottle. Soon after he stood up to leave. Since he didn't have to do anything today's because of the mission he screwed up, he walk around the city. He went from store to store buying things for himself or a present for someone else.

Just when he decided that he should home for the day someone approach him. "Lambo?" The said teen turned around to see a boy his age with short dark black hair and brown eyes. He wore a black dress pants and light blue dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the top with black shoes. "Um who are you?" Lambo ask feeling bit bad about not knowing this boys name.

"It's me, Luis." The boy replied. "Luis? From the Bovino famiglia?" "Yup." Lambo happily smile hugging the other. "It's been so long." Lambo release him. "How have you been?" He ask. "Great. I've slowly been ranking up." Luis grinned. "And what about you. I heard you became the Vongola's lightning guardian." "Yeah. Lots of things happen but I've dedicated my life to the Vongola famiglia." Lambo said.

"Hey if you're not too busy want to get a drink and catch up." Luis offered. "Sure. I have nothing better to do." The two walk a bit before arriving to a bar. They ordered their drinks and happily chatted away. "So have you been able to do anything about that reborn guy?" Luis ask as they drink their fifth cup. "No. He's such a big shot. I don't even know what I was thinking when I said I'll kill him."

"Well he is the best hit man." Luis said. "Not only that. He's cruel, mean and such a sadistic person. He doesn't even acknowledge me after 10 years. Made I haven't trained enough?" Lambo was clearly drunk and he knew he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. He took another gulp of his drink. "Maybe you haven't but maybe I can help you."

Lambo look at Luis. "How?" He said. "Well I heard there's this place where they teach you skills to improve yourself. I heard it from a friend of mine and they said it really works." Luis explained. "Really? Where is this place?" Lambo ask. "I don't really know but I'll text you the address if you're sure you're going."

Lambo thought for a good minute before answering. "I'm sure." Luis smiled. "Alright then. Just give me your contact info so I can send it to you." They exchanged numbers. "Oh and remember don't tell the others were you're going." Luis said after they paid and were walking back home. "How come?" Lambo ask confused.

"Do you honestly want them to pester you about being weak so you have to go training?" Luis replied. "No." Lambo said. "Exactly so just tell them you're going on vacation for a week. I'm sure they'll understand." "Okay." Lambo nodded. Soon they arrived to Lambo's apartment. "Thanks for walking me home Luis." Lambo said smiling. "Of course anytime."

"It was really nice meeting you and talking to you. I enjoyed myself after what happened these can couple a days. I hope to see you again." Lambo said. "Me too. Well them goodnight Lambo." Luis kiss his cheek before hopping away. "Night." Lambo quietly muttered touching his cheek.

"You look like a love struck girl, stupid cow." "Reborn?!" Lambo turn to his side to see the hit man. "He's just a friend!" Lambo retorted. "Do friend usually kiss each other's cheeks?" Reborn said. "In Italy they do!" Reborn quietly chuckled. "Anyway what are you doing here? Don't you have a mission or some lover to treat?" Lambo ask. "Whether I'm here or not isn't your business."

"I know. Well then goodnight." Lambo turned his back facing the door to open it. Just when he opened it, Reborn pulled him in to his bedroom. "What are you doing?! Reborn!" The said man threw Lambo onto the bed. "Reborn!" He hovered himself over the other throwing his tie to the side. "What do you think you're doing?" Lambo tried to push Reborn off of him.

Suddenly Reborn slap him. "I just feel like doing it." He whispered in his ear. "S-stop! R-reborn." Reborn slowly unbutton Lambo's shirt as he kiss him deeply and passionately. Reborn's tongue explored every area of Lambo's mouth. Not being able to fight against this man, Lambo responded back. Reborn bite and suck on to Lambo's lip causing it to slightly bruise.

Reborn left his mouth and look at the blushing mess of Lambo. "Suck." Reborn place his fingers in Lambo's mouth. Lambo look at him for a brief moment before doing as he said. He first lick the tip before taking in the two fingers. In his mouth he separated the two fingers, one being on top of his tongue and the other in the bottom. "Hmm." Lambo hum. "Stop." Reborn took out his fingers which were fairly covered in saliva.

Reborn flip the other man around, pulling down his pants and underwear, his butt clearly showing. Without warning, Reborn shoved his fingers into Lambo's twitching hole. "Ah!" Lambo screamed in pleasure. "Ah. Hah." He moaned. Reborn then pulled out his fingers. "Making such erotic sounds now aren't we?" He unbuckled his own pants, then thrusted his cock into Lambo.

"Ah!" Lambo let out another scream. "Re-reborn. Ah! S-st, hah, stop." He panted. "Ah. Ugh. Nngh." Reborn keep thrusting in and out of Lambo. "Reborn. Ah." Tears formed around his eyes. "I'm, hah, co-coming." Just then Lambo felt tension build out before he release it. His sperm landed on his chest and bed. Soon after reborn came as well.

Lambo heavily breathed as he fell on top of the bed once Reborn pulled out. Lambo felt Reborn's sperm slide down his thighs. Reborn stood up. He fix himself, picking up his tie and fedora that also somehow fell. With that Reborn left. "That's it? No it was good? Or thanks for the time? He just left silently as of I wasn't even here." He angrily said tears threaten to fall.

"Stupid Reborn. Stupid. Stupid. So cruel, and mean." He hug one of his pillows. "Why? Why do I still love him despite everything he does? Yet I hate him. I hate that I love him so much." The tears fell showing the pain in his heart. It was still a bit light outside but all Lambo could see was darkness. He stood up quickly, warping the blanket around him before opening his door.

Luckily Reborn was still in hearing distance. "I hate you, Reborn!" Lambo yelled. He saw reborn stop for a second before continuing on walking. No you don't Lambo. Feeling a bit better he walk back inside his house. He went to his bedroom laying down. Suddenly his phone went on surprising him. He grab it from his pants that were lying on the floor.

He open it to see a message from an unknown number. "This is the address." Was the only think it said with an address. He click on the address which showed him how to get there. He could feel his self esteem ride up a bit since he knew where he could train. He smiled as he began packing his things.

As soon as he finish packing he sent an email to Tsuna saying that he was going to go on a vacation trip for awhile. And to not worry. Tsuna replied with okay and how long he was going to take. "Just for about a week or two." Lambo replied. "Alright be careful and have fun." Tsuna sent.

Holding his luggage in one hand and his cellphone in the other he set out to his training. He was happy and ecstatic to finally be able to not be called useless anymore. He made a quick pit stop by a candy store to buy enough for the trip. Stuffing his pocket with candy he open a lollipop putting it in his mouth.

Hopefully after this training Reborn can acknowledge me and see me as his equal. Lambo thought not knowing he was going to disappear for a two whole month with no communication with anybody except himself and the trainers.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I like writing it. Lately I've been reading Reborn x Lambo dj's a lot so I was like might as well make my own. I'll try to update as fast as possible but if you've read my other works I can slack off quite a bit.

Sorry for any misspellings, bad grammar or un-understandable sentences.

Please leave a comment, criticism or compliment. Thank you.


	2. Returning

Sorry for the long update but here his chapter 2!

Enjoy!

* * *

It's been exactly two month's since Tsuna last heard of Lambo. After the second week he was a bit worried, thinking maybe he was delayed or something like that but as the third week approach he began losing hope. After that third week Tsuna organized an investigation to find him. He sent his men to find him high and low but with no results.

Even his allies from other famiglia's aided in helping him. The only one who refused to find him was Reborn, stating that sooner or later he would appear. But Tsuna could see the desperation and anxiety appear in his ever lifeless eyes. By the end of the month most began on giving up. Only few keep trying to find him.

After a month and a half everyone gave up hope. Only Reborn said that he would appear sooner or later. Tsuna couldn't help but feel pity for him. Even if Reborn didn't want to admit it, he knew the hit man felt something for the lighting guardian.

He sat on his chair in the office thinking of whether or not to claim that Lambo was dead. His heart felt like it was ripping apart as he thought this. Just then his door slammed open revealing Gokudera. He was breathing heavily and sweating lots. "We-." He tried to catch his breath. "We-." "What happened Gokudera?" Tsuna ask worried.

"We found Lambo!" He exclaimed. "Wha- Where is he!?" Tsuna yelled, standing up from his chair. "Follow me!" The two ran to the living room. There Lambo was sitting on the sofa. He had a blanket around him. As Tsuna got closer he was horrified to see how he look.

Lambo had dark bags under his eyes. His face was covered in small cuts. His hair was disheveled. His body was trembling uncontrollably. And the look in his eyes screamed fear. He couldn't see the rest of his body since it was covered by the blanket but Tsuna could tell that he wasn't wearing a shirt or pants.

There were other people in the room but at the moment Tsuna didn't care. "He doesn't want anyone to touch him." Yamamoto spoke up. "Lambo." Tsuna inch closer to him. Lambo flinch at the sound of his name. He notice the other man getting closer to him, so Lambo moved away from him, his eyes looking down.

"Lambo it's me Tsuna." He said. "T-tsuna?" Lambo's voice was scratchy and hoarse. "Yeah, Tsuna." Lambo slowly look up. "Tsuna?" He stared at him. "Tsuna." Nodding, Tsuna got closer to him. "Tsuna. Tsuna." Lambo repeated his name over and over again. He clung onto his body, shaking and crying. "Tsuna! Ugh. Waa!" Lambo cried out.

Everyone watch as the events unfolded. Lambo look so weak and scared. As Lambo cried, Reborn watch from afar. He couldn't explain the relief he felt as he saw Lambo but the angry as well. He look one last time at Lambo before walking off. As Lambo's cries began to stifle, Gokudera brought him a new set of clothes. "Here." He said. Tsuna grab the clothes, smiling.

"Is it okay for me to put you on these clothes?" He ask. Lambo wearily look at him then around the room, biting his lower lip. Getting the message, Tsuna ordered everyone to leave the room. Once they left Lambo nodded to Tsuna, giving him permission to take off the blanket. Tsuna's eyes widen at the sight of his body.

Lambo had bullet wounds all over his inner thighs and abdomen. He had many cuts and faint bruises. On his lower back he had an unknown tattoo of many shapes and curves. Right below his chest on the left side was a small burn but Tsuna knew the pain wasn't anything small. In his upper back was another tattoo of a pair of wings. One was black, which was a bigger than the other wing which was white but both had red blood dripping down.

When Lambo caught Tsuna staring at his body he quickly tried to cover himself. "It's okay, Lambo." Tsuna hug him once more. "I'm not disgusted with your body." "Your not?" Lambo ask so innocently and pure that he couldn't imagine what horrible things they did to him. He hug him harder before letting go.

"Let's get you change shall we?" Tsuna help him in dressing him, careful with not touching his still recovering wounds, that were surprisingly treated. As soon as he was done, Lambo wrap the blanket around him again. "Are you cold Lambo?" Tsuna ask him. The said man nodded as his reply. "Do you want to go to sleep?" Lambo nodded again.

Smiling Tsuna stood up along with Lambo. They walk to a bedroom in the mansion. "You can rest here for now." Lambo just stood by the door looking around the room. Just as he was about to leave, Lambo pulled his shirt. "Don't leave me." Lambo whimpered, his hand shaking. "Lambo."

He look at the other very concerned for him. "Alright then, you can sleep in my office but the sofa might be a bit uncomfortable." Tsuna admitted. "It's okay." Lambo replied. Sighing, Tsuna grab Lambo's hand. The two walk to the boss office. There Lambo laid down on the sofa and went right to sleep.

Tsuna stared at Lambo for the longest time before beginning to do his work. A good two hours pass before anyone entered the office. It was I-pin and her master Fon. "May we come in?" I-pin asking as she knock on the door. "Yes." Tsuna called out. The two walk in. "Hello I-pin. Fon. How may I help you?" He ask even though he knew why they were here.

"To see Lambo." I-pin replied, her gaze going to the boy on the couch. Tears began falling down her face as she approach him. "Lambo." She said quietly. "I'm so glad your alive." He fell to her knees feeling relief and pure happiness to see her childhood friend again. "I thought you left me." She said. "I'm so happy your here." She rub the tears away then stood up.

"How did you find him?" Fon ask. "Sasagawa found him when he was on his morning jogs. He was found laying around garbage bags with only his underwear on." Tsuna explained. "Oh I see." Fon said. "Yes. Since Sasagawa brought him here till now he's been sleeping." They stayed silent and only look at the boy.

"I'll return tomorrow again. Hopefully Lambo will be awake then." I-pin said feeling dejected that despite being so close to him she couldn't ask him anything. "Of course. Then I'll see you tomorrow I-pin." With that the two left. Tsuna sighed and look upon Lambo. His small and quiet breathes calmed down the other. "Lambo." Tsuna continued working.

People came and went, only a couple asking how Lambo was doing while others look at Lambo worryingly before talking with Tsuna about their business. The whole day pass by in a flash and soon it was 9o'clock. Tsuna stretch out his tired body. He yawned for a long time before collecting his things. He walk towards Lambo and gently called out his name.

As if one cue, Lambo open his eyes. He blink a couple of times then sat up. "Tsuna?" He look up to him his eyes half open. It look quite adorable. "Lets get going to bed." He replied. Lambo nodded standing up. They two walk out of the room where they meet Reborn at the door. "Ah Reborn, good to see you." Tsuna greeted him. "Ciasuu." He answered back.

Then Reborn's eyes fell upon Lambo. Lambo look at him confusingly and curiously. "Hello." He greeted the assassin quietly. Reborn's eyes widen ever so slightly but quickly went back to his usual poker face. "Want me to get rid of the cow for you?" Reborn offered. At this Lambo expressed worry and fear and clung onto Tsuna, his whole body shaking.

He shook his head to which Lambo buried himself into Tsuna's neck. "I think it's best for Lambo to stay with me." Tsuna said. Lambo calmed down but look at Reborn with fear. Reborn couldn't explain the pain in his heart. "We'll see you tomorrow Reborn." Tsuna said as he began walking. "B-bye." Lambo manage to say. As much as Reborn wanted to grab Lambo he knew he couldn't go against Tsuna's orders.

"Who was that scary guy?" Lambo ask timidly. This time it was Tsuna's eyes that widen. "You don't remember Reborn?" "Reborn? Am I suppose to know him?" Lambo said. Tsuna couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Lambo doesn't remember Reborn. The man he always complained about. The man who he was always partnered with. And the man Lambo loves with all his heart._

"Tsuna?" Tsuna lost his train of thought. "Sorry Lambo, um well," _maybe it's better he doesn't remember Reborn_ , "he's just my bodyguard so since your part of the famiglia it's good to remember him." Tsuna explained. "Oh okay. I'll do my best to remember him." Lambo said.

They walk up the stairs of the mansion to Tsuna's room. They entered in and Lambo went straight to the floor. He laid down trying to make himself comfortable. "What are you doing Lambo?" Tsuna ask him. "I'm not allowed on the bed." Lambo blatantly replied. Tsuna quickly understood his way of thinking. _He was told to sleep on the floor wasn't he?_ Tsuna thought.

"It's okay for you to sleep on the bed. I won't hurt you." Tsuna kneeled by his side. "Really?" Lambo look like the little kid from before during his most weak times. His hopeful face and shining eyes. "Of course. Come on let's go to sleep." Tsuna grab Lambo's wrist and pulled him up on the bed. He covered him with the thick blanket and kiss his forehead.

"Goodnight Lambo. Sweet dreams." Tsuna sweetly smiled. "Okay." Lambo smiled so innocently and genuinely he didn't appear to be the 18 year old man he is but the small 8 year old from before. Soon after Lambo went back to sleep. Tsuna sighed before removing his clothes and putting on pajamas. He then slid into bed bed with Lambo. Luckily the bed was a kind size, so the two fit perfectly.

The next morning Tsuna woke up to not find Lambo. He got up quickly and jump out of bed. He look around the room frantically trying to find him. He opened the closet door and the bathroom door but he wasn't there. He ran out of the room and look in every single room on that floor. He went down stairs and continued his search. He was becoming more and more worried by the second.

He then opened the door to go outside. There he found Lambo sleeping on someone's leg. The person turned around. "Reborn!?" "Shh." Reborn put his pointer finger on his lips. "Sorry." Tsuna quiet down. He sat next to Reborn who had his arm around Lambo's body. "How did he get here?" Tsuna ask.

"He woke up at around 3 in the morning and walk out to the streets. I found him while doing some rounds and then sat here with him. We said some things before falling asleep." Reborn explained. "Oh what did he say?" Tsuna said. Reborn was silent for a couple of seconds before replying. "He said, I don't know you but I feel like I have and for a long time too."

They stayed quiet looking at the rising sun. "What could have happened to Lambo during those two months?" Tsuna finally said. Saying what he had wanted to say for a long time now. "What could have happened over there to make Lambo change so much? Whatever it was it must have been very painful and traumatizing for him. Especially if he forgot about you." He concluded.

Reborn said nothing as he look at Lambo. "Have you found that Luis guy yet?" He finally ask. "No." Tsuna simply replied. He glance at Lambo before shaking his head. "It's better to ask Lambo while the events are still fresh in his mind." Reborn suggested. Tsuna's eyes widen in surprised then anger.

"No! We can't ask him after he just come back to us. He'll have a panic attack or something. I also don't want him to remember right now!" Tsuna exclaimed. "But if we don't then we'll never know who did it and the people who took him away will disappear!" Reborn retorted. Tsuna gasp realizing Reborn's point.

"B-but isn't it too much right now?" His voice quieter, concerned for Lambo's wellbeing. "It's okay." Slowly Lambo rose up from Reborn's lap. "Lambo?!" "It's okay Tsuna. You can ask me." Lambo gave him a small smile but both men could see how his shoulders trembled. "Are you sure Lambo? We can always ask you later when you feel better." The older male tried to reason not only my with Lambo but with himself.

The lightning guardian nodded his head. "Reborn's right. I should tell you what happen while it's still fresh in my mind. If I tell you later I might forget something's." Again he smiled as his body slight trembled and he brought his arms closer to him.

"Alright Lambo." Tsuna finally agreed. "But if you can't handle it any more please let me know." "Of course." Lambo nodded.

With that the three headed towards Tsuna's office.

* * *

Sorry for any misspellings, grammatical errors or something that doesn't make sense. Please let me.

Also leave a comment or review

And thank you for reading.


End file.
